


Fight Me, Fuck Me

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Discipline, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Pearl wants to spar with Jasper.





	Fight Me, Fuck Me

If there's one thing that Pearl loves about Jasper (even if she's reluctant to admit it), it's that she can manhandle Pearl. Easily able to pick her up off of the ground with one hand, or throw her over her shoulder, or bend her over various surfaces, Jasper prides herself in being able to treat Pearl like a ragdoll. So, when the house is empty and they're alone, Pearl makes up a little game. 

Jasper is staring out the window at the ocean beyond, seemingly lost in thought, while Pearl sits cross-legged on the floor and folds laundry. It seems to be a recurring habit for Jasper, just to gaze wistfully at the ocean. Pearl thinks there's probably more to it than that, but she hasn’t yet found the proper time bring it up. 

“Jasper,” She calls. The large gem looks over her shoulder. “Want to spar? I'm done with the clothes.” 

Jasper shrugs, but not before turning to face Pearl fully and shooting her a haughty smirk. “I would,” She laughs, “But I don't think you can handle me.” 

_Good_ , Pearl thinks. _I've gotten her attention._

“You don't?” She says, offering an equally rousing expression. “I would say that I'm capable of beating you within an inch of your life, but then again, you’ve seen it with your own eyes. Perhaps you need reminding?” She stands up and swaggers over, hand on her hip. 

“That is, if you're up to it.” She finishes, poking her finger into a large bicep. Jasper appears--for the most part--unfazed. There's a gleam in her eye that Pearl knows far too well. She leans down, cups Pearl's face in her large palm gently, and whispers into her ear. 

“I don't need to spar with you to put you in your place. Maybe _you_ don't remember being bent over the kitchen counter and getting your pretty little ass beaten ‘til you cried.” 

“Nice try. Empty threats do nothing for me.” Pearl scoffs in feigned indignance and jerks her face away, turning swiftly on her heel and marching off. She only gets a few feet away, however, before Jasper hooks her fingers into the collar of her dress and yanks her back. An almost giddy celebration of victory takes place in Pearl's head when a huge, muscled arm catches her around the waist and she's promptly hurled onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. 

Jasper sits down, uncaring that she barely fits on the sofa, and pulls Pearl over her thighs. Pearl is quite familiar with this position; lying on her back, bent double, which gives Jasper perfect access to all the sensitive spots on her rear and nethers. It also means she can't squirm as much. 

Jasper tugs at both the orange leggings underneath Pearl's dress as well as her underwear and yanks them both off in one fell swoop, leaving her bare bottom exposed. Pearl gives a noise that’s half irritation and half surprise, though they're both insincere. Even after eyeing the plump, blushing lips peeking out from between her thighs, Jasper decides to ignore that part of her; for now, at least. She takes quick a glance around the room. They've got plenty of time. The Crystal Gems have only just left for a mission, one that Jasper suspects will take a few hours. She directs her attention to the lithe gem laying across her thighs. 

Jasper is gripping both of her ankles in one hand, holding her long, slender legs back almost parallel to her body. Pearl can't help but let out a tiny whimper. She's quite flexible, she'll admit, and Jasper knows how to use it to her advantage. The exposure makes a shiver of arousal crawl up her spine as she revels in the feeling of being on display and vulnerable to the punishment Jasper is about to dish out. It's at this point that she's decided she definitely _does_ need reminding.

She doesn't have to wait long. No matter how many times this happens, she’s never fully able to mentally prepare for the first swat. Pearl looks up at Jasper, who meets her with a sidelong glance, the tiniest bit of a grin playing at her lips. She raises her hand, five fingers lined up for a vicious strike, and brings it down hard upon Pearl's ass, the jarring _slap_ of flesh against flesh bouncing off of the vaulted ceilings. The sound Pearl herself makes, a gritted-out yelp, has Jasper looking down her gem at her with a pleased grin, brow raised. Pearl counters it with an annoyed scowl, reaching down in an attempt to rub the smarting, vaguely hand-shaped patch of skin. Jasper hurries to push her hand away. 

“Ah, ah,” She chides. “Lie back and take it like a good girl.” And so Pearl does, but not without fussing over it with a whine. Her hand wrings the couch cushion helplessly. 

Jasper raises her palm for the next blow and Pearl jerks out of instinct before it even hits her. She grits her teeth upon its impact, trying to keep a yelp from escaping but to no avail. Sometimes Jasper doesn't even realize her own strength; what's “barely anything” to her is easily ten times worse on Pearl's ass. 

“Don't hold it in, Pearl,” Says Jasper. The pathetic sounds Pearl makes are what gets her going the most out of everything involved in this type of discipline, only paralleled by the blooming turquoise splotches left on her bottom after everything is done. 

Jasper rubs a soothing circle into her left cheek before delivering another vicious slap, and this time a cry leaves Pearl's throat unbidden, like an aphrodisiac to the larger of the two gems. Before long Jasper’s spanking her hard with only a short pause in between, and Pearl's bottom is rapidly starting to ache. They both know that Pearl _lives_ for this type of mortification, the way in which Jasper manages to discipline her like a child. One slap lands right over her delicate pussy, and Pearl lets out a sharp cry that dissolves into a pitiful moan. 

Jasper strokes her thumb over the soft, warm seam of her labia, dipping shallowly in between and catching a bit of slick on her thumb as she does. Pearl shudders, letting her head fall back but keeping her guard up for when Jasper goes back to being brutal. As expected, the soothing caresses don't go on for much longer. Jasper brings her palm down on Pearl's backside with a renewed vigor that sharply contrasts with her fleeting gentleness, and Pearl actually chokes on a yell this time around. The volley of blows continues in rapid succession, brutalizing the aching expanse of skin with little restraint on Jasper’s part, until Pearl has lost most of her control as well and has no choice but to let the tears come. 

Jasper tilts her head high with a victorious little chuckle and admires her handiwork, giving Pearl a moment to catch her breath. Her petite rear is flushed a brilliant shade of blue-green, and though she's not full-on sobbing, her eyes are overflowing with hot tears that roll down over her chin. 

She’s almost lost herself basking in the delicious surge of power and control when Pearl pokes at her head with her foot, and says in a watery voice, “Is that all you’ve got, quartz?” 

Jasper almost can't believe she's got any fight left in her, but she’s learned not to be surprised anymore. 

Oh, but Pearl's _in for it_ now. 

Jasper winds up and decks her from shoulder-height, landing dead center on her perfect little cunt. Pearl instinctively tries to jerk her knees up to her chest and she gasps and shrieks. The blows don't stop until she's sore and her breath is hiccuping painfully in her chest. 

“Not so tough now, are we?” Jasper pinches at a sore cheek for emphasis and Pearl moans low, sniffling. “That's enough for now. Do you think you've earned a reward for being such a good girl?” 

Pearl reaches up and scrubs at her eyes, nodding. Jasper relinquishes her ankles and Pearl flips over onto her tummy and immediately starts rubbing her rear to try and soothe the sting. She'll most likely bruise, and even though she can will herself to heal rather quickly if not instantaneously, she'd like to keep the evidence for a little while longer. 

Jasper doesn't allow her much time to settle down. “Come on,” She grunts, pinching Pearl's aching ass. “Up on your hands and knees.” Pearl moans despondently and complies, rising to position herself over Jasper’s lap. 

“There's my good, pretty girl,” Jasper says, low and rumbling. “Look at how soaking wet you are. Don't tell me you were getting off on being smacked around?” Pearl bites her lip, arousal rolling through her body at those words alone. Yes, she had been getting off on it, and she wanted Jasper to fuck her until she can’t move and talk to her like this the whole time. Fortunately, she herself doesn't have to say a word. 

“You've always had such a pretty little pussy, Pearl,” Jasper murmurs, acting out the narrative by slipping a thick middle finger inside the tight, sucking heat of her hole. Pearl whines in relief, head dropping down between her arms. “Tight little cunt, that's what you've got. So soft and pretty, so eager for something inside it. And your clit,” Jasper rolls it under her the pad of her thumb as she says the words, “like the prettiest, most sensitive little bud. All I have to do is breathe on it and you go crazy. Because you're a slut, aren’t you? A slut who gets horny from having her pussy spanked.” She pulls her finger out and drags it between the puffy, abused lips to circle her clit with two fingers. Pearl's toes are curling so tight her feet start to cramp and she digs her fingers into the old, worn couch cushions and drops to her elbows, sticking her ass up in the air and rocking back against the pressure of Jasper’s fingers with a broken whimper. The two fingers plunge back inside her, beckoning and prodding against the textured area of skin at the top wall of her channel, while the thumb of her other hand works her clit. A rush of slick fluid gushes out of her around Jasper’s fingers and Pearl doesn't know how much of this direct stimulation she can take, doesn't want it to be over so soon but she's clenching her teeth and crying out from all of Jasper’s wonderful rubbing and thrusting. 

She doesn't usually have time to prepare for these things. Jasper can be fast and uncalculated, sometimes blind in her pursuit for sexual gratification. Pearl has taken the time to subtly train her to be gentle, though quartzes are not naturally so. She doesn't hold it against Jasper for that very reason, even if she finds it incredibly frustrating and sometimes intolerable (excluding the nights where she _wants_ it rough) but now, now everything is deep and hard and _right where she needs it._

“Look at you,” Jasper coos, in a tone Pearl didn't think she was capable of using with the naturally gruff timbre of her voice. “Look at my gorgeous little princess, all hot and wet. Do you want me to make you cum, sweet thing?” Pearl moans loud and hard enough to strain her throat, nodding. “I should have shapeshifted a dick so I could fuck the shit out of you, wreck that soft, sweet pussy of yours. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Pearl?” Jasper continues. She has to raise her voice over the volume of Pearl's squeals when a third thick finger shoves in beside the other two. “I'd pin you between the wall and my hips and _fuck you_ just like you want, fast and rough, until you cum so hard you see stars. And your legs would shake and you'd scream yourself hoarse, and then I'd fuck you again, fill you with my cum till you're fit to bursting--” 

Pearl can take no more. She seizes tight around Jasper’s relentless fingers in pulsing waves and throws her head back with a wail of _“Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!”_. Then it's all incoherent babbling and mewling and, to Jasper’s shock, a jet of liquid spurts from her cunt, almost fast enough that Jasper doesn't see it so much as she feels it. She knows Pearl _can_ squirt but didn't think she'd ever actually do it, so it's a welcome surprise--even if gets all over her lap. The couch has seen its fair share of stains, so she isn't worried about that. 

Pearl is still shaking when Jasper pulls her fingers out and she can't even sit up properly so she just collapses unceremoniously where she is, her own warm fluids dripping down her inner thigh. Everything is pleasantly sore: her ass (which has turned much darker than she realized), her pussy, her arms and legs from holding the position she was in. Jasper slides out from under her, making a face at the evidence of Pearl’s desire smeared all over her fingers and leg. She saunters off wordlessly to find a towel, but when she returns she cleans Pearl up first. 

“Such a good girl,” She murmurs as she nudges Pearl's legs apart to wipe away the copious amounts of slick. Pearl moans lethargically. She barely has the strength to look back over her shoulder at Jasper, but when she does she smiles tiredly. Her pale skin shines with a thin layer of sweat and her hair is mussed, but she's more than content. 

Pearl lets Jasper clean up whatever is left of the mess as she feels around for her leggings and underwear and redresses herself slowly. Jasper ruffles her hair with a large palm. “You're too cute,” Jasper says. “Still want to spar?” Pearl just rolls her eyes.


End file.
